The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program that are capable of causing users who are not on the scene to exchange messages with each other.
Recording a video message of a user himself/herself in a recording medium and mailing the recording medium to another person, i.e., a so-called video letter, has been known. Furthermore, a movie distribution system capable of distributing a video message to another apparatus in an environment connectable to the Internet without the need of mailing it unlike the video letter has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-078901).